Complicated, Yet Simple
by Free To Imagine
Summary: Jacob goes to La Push when he’s father’s dying, and Renesmee finds it hard to deal with the annoying Callum in his absence.


I missed Jake. He's father was about to die, so he went back to La Push to see him one last time. And I missed him, because I wasn't in La Push right now. I was stuck attending school, because that was what I had to do.

Mum but her cool hand on top of mine, and I twisted hers and mine together.

"It'll be alright," she whispered to me.

"Oh, if only he would shut up, though," I muttered back, talking about the ever present, ever annoying Callum, who didn't know the meaning of unwelcome.

Callum took that moment to smile at me.

"I want to kill him," I hissed through my clenched teeth, hitting my head on the table. It didn't hurt.

Dad chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he'd enjoy that," he replied, listening to the many ways I would kill him.

"He shouldn't," I moaned. "I wouldn't be nice about it. I'd be slow and painful, and I would be vey mean."

Dad sighed, stroking the top of my head. "It wouldn't matter how painful it was. He'd love you to kill him. If it was from you, it wouldn't matter."

"That's not helping, Edward," mum hissed at dad.

"Nessie," he whispered, butting his face down on the table to look into my eyes.

"Why can't he see that I'm not interested?" I asked.

"I don't know that. He's a persistent person, I guess."

Mum stiffened, taking her hand out of mine, and I knew that someone was approaching us, and there was only one person who would do approach a table full of vampires.

"Hey Nessie," Callum greeted, and I groaned.

Lifting my head off the cool, metal table, I looked up to stare at him. "What?" I said, irritated that he had to come and annoyed me even in my lunch time.

He smiled, and I wished very much that he would go away. He was only doing this because Jake was away. With him here, Callum would go and bother some human that cared.

"Terrible weather, isn't it?" he said.

I looked out the large window to see that the rain had picked up more. Of course, I already knew that. Alice had told me at the end of English that it would.

"Yeah." I was kind of hoping for a little sun. The camping charade would be much loved right now. Anything to get away from _him_.

"You sure you don't want to come sit on my table?" he asked again. I felt the urge to strangle him. Dad bit back a smile that mum glared at.

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth.

"Can't be too much fun sitting here with your siblings," he commented.

I turned to dad, and then mum, and tried to work out again how every human here was under the impression that they were my siblings. I couldn't see it, but maybe humans were more gullible then I had thought them to be.

"You'd be surprised," I replied.

"But you spend every other part of your day with them. Come and join me. Please?" he begged, and pouted slightly. He just made me sicker.

"No," I growled.

He laughed. "There's no need to be feisty."

Dad sighed and strained up. "I don't think she wants to sit with you," he explained to him.

"How would you know?" he asked, stiffening unconsciously.

"I think I know my sister pretty well," he replied. The lie didn't sound close to a lie in his mouth.

He laughed, and I was surprised he had that much nerve. "Maybe you're wrong."

"He's not wrong. I don't even like you. Go away."

He turned back to me. "You're only saying that because you're scared," he reassured me.

"Why would I be scared, Callum?" I asked innocently.

"You're just scared that you like me," he replied.

There was only one boy I was interested in, and that was the one person who wasn't here right now.

"I don't like you," I said.

"Oh, you're just saying," he shrugged off.

"Go away," I hissed again, and he literally shrugged this time.

"See ya, Nessie," he waved, and I hit my head against the table, wondering if I dented it this time.

*

On my way to class – the only one I had without my parents – Callum caught up to me again.

"Do you want to go out with me this weekend?" he asked, happily. It was as though that lunch time hadn't happened.

I turned to look at him. "No."

"Are you seeing someone?"

I hated this question because it was so hard to answer. "It's complicated," I said, gritting my teeth together.

"That big dude. You two are pretty close. Are you having a secret relationship with him or something," he said, as if it was a joke.

"Simpler then that," I answered seriously.

"Well, are you going out with him though?" he prodded.

I sighed, slowing my pace down. "Not exactly."

"But there's something between you two, you just don't want your family to find out, right?"

"Why do you even care?" I exclaimed.

"Just answer the question."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that. It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he urged.

"We're not really going out, but I do like him, and he likes me, we're just not ready for that kind of thing yet," I tried to explain.

"Ok. Now answer my first question then," Callum prodded.

"I already have," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but just because you're not ready to date him, doesn't mean you're not ready to date me," he said confidently.

"I will never be ready to date you. I do not like you," I replied.

He shrugged, not caring that I had just rejected him, again.

"Why can't you even see that I don't want to even talk to you?" I cried out.

"I don't want to," he whispered. I didn't think I was supposed to hear that.

I looked at him in disgust, and walked away. I wished, for just a moment, that I was older, and could understand how to deal with someone like him. I was really feeling my age right now. All six years of it.

*

PE was the worst subject. I could never perform to even half my ability, and I was bored constantly. With Jake gone, I brooded until dad came and stood next me.

"I think I get the gist of what's going on," he said softly in my ear.

"Do you?" I enquired, raising my eyebrow.

He laughed. "With the amount of times that he's gone over it in his head, yes, I do believe I do."

"Why are you even listening to him anyway?" I asked. "I thought you and mum had a little game going on?"

"She has a test. She's not playing. 'Time out' I think she put it as," he explained.

"_Fun_," I said sarcastically.

"Right now she's thinking you could have passed it at two months old," he commented.

"That bad?"

He laughed again. "Two plus six to the power of seven. She's exaggerating a tad, but at a year, I think you could."

"Thanks," I replied dryly.

"You know," he sighed after a moment of silence. "I would think Jacob misses you just as much as you do."

So he had been listening to me before. I hadn't been quite sure.

"I know. It still doesn't help though. I still miss him."

He hugged me to his cold, marble stone frame. "Yeah, but I think it helps knowing that he does. Why don't you call him tonight?"

"I think I will."

He nodded his approval.

"Sometime's I wish I was a full vampire," I murmured quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at me in return to my statement. "And why would that be?"

"I wish people were just as scared of me as they are of you," I muttered.

_I'm sick of Callum thinking I'll go out with him. _I told him in my head.

"Ahh," he said, understanding me now. "You do know that you wouldn't be able to be as close to Jacob if you were."

"I don't want to be a Vampire for ever. I just want to be one until he comes back. When he's here, everyone stays away from me because they're scared to get into a fight with him.

"I'm thinking of employing Emmett to hang around me," I continued.

"I'll be possessive for you if you want," dad offered.

He screwed my nose up at the thought. "No thanks father," I replied, shaking my head.

The teacher called the badminton game to an end, and dad and I were called up to play next, efficiently ending our conversation.

*

Jake understood. And it was nice to hear his voice again. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

"When?" I breathed into the phone, the selfish part of me wanting him to come home right now.

"I don't know," he confessed, and I knew he was torn between my desire, his need to be with his dad, and the responsibility that he was feeling from the pack.

He was silent for a moment. "When's the next sunny day?" he asked after a while.

"Not for another six weeks," I sighed. "This stupid rains staying for a long stretch."

I could feel him smiling reassuringly on the other end of the phone. "Don't worry Nessie," he told me. "I'll come home soon. I miss you so much right now."

"I miss you too."

*

Billy died, and it was another two weeks until Jake finally came back home, and while I wished he would take his time, and do what he needed to do to grieve – not that I had any idea how someone went about it – I wanted him back so badly.

When he did I ran into his arms and hugged him as closely as I could.

"You've grown," he whispered to me, his hot breath on my neck.

"I have too," I whispered back, registering the fact. I turned my head to kiss his cheek.

He kissed my own. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Should I continue it, or should I leave it as the one shot that I've written it as? It's up to you. Remember, please review. **


End file.
